Let It Snow
by twoheadedeagle
Summary: Just a little something i did over break hope you like it and I don't own Pitch perfect or the cast members


"You have got to be kidding me," Beca said watching the snowfall in front of her. She grabbed her jacket and closed her door. "Damn it, I'm going to be late," Beca thought running towards the studio.

~~~~~Later~~~~

Finally reaching the studio, after a good ten minutes because of snow, she sees Chloe outside holding two cups of what looked to be hot coco. After winning the Regional's and kissing Jesse, Beca felt that she and Jesse weren't meant to be. It felt as if she was kissing her brother. Jesse wasn't happy with her decision, but respected her wishes. Thanks to the Bella's, she and Chloe got closer; one would think that they were a couple of lovebirds rather than friends, and boy does she wish. Looking at Chloe, she is reminded why she loves her. Chloe was wearing a red, heavy jacket, which brought out her beautiful blue eyes, and a soft sweater underneath. She wore blue, faded jeans to finish the outfit. As she walked up the stairs to Chloe, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hey" said Chloe handing her one of the cups, "thought you might like something warm to drink for the cold weather we're having" Beca took the cup of cocoa and thanked her.

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd be with your family," said Beca trying to open the door with the key that Luke gave her. It wasn't easy with frozen hands, but finally opening the door, Beca stepped in and gestured for Chloe to come inside.

"I wanted to spend some time with you," Chloe said with a smile and gave Beca a peck on the cheek. Beca blushed, and sputtered out "M-Me too, I'm just surprised that's all. I thought you already left to spend the holidays with your family."

"No silly" Chloe tapped her nose, "I wanted to be with you and plus, I already planned what we should do for the next two weeks together," Chloe said with a smirk. She looked as if she knew something Beca didn't. That made Beca worry.

"Um, you do know that I have to work," said Beca, a bit shocked at what was unfolding.

"Oh I know, I asked Luke if he could let you take two weeks off of work. He said he didn't really mind as long as we try not to have sex. But don't worry I'm planning on making sure that our first time is special." Chloe managed to get out while trying to hold in her laughter. Beca looks so adorable when flustered she thought, but of course she would never say that. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with angry Beca.

"Also you may want to close your mouth before you start drooling and flood the place" Chloe said putting a finger on Beca's jaw, closing it for her.

"Woah, wait I never agreed to this," Beca tried her best to not blush, but in the end failed. There goes what's left of her dignity.

"Yes, you did."

"What when?"

"You did just now, when you accepted the cup of hot cocoa ." Chloe said as she took Beca's hand and closed the studio door behind her. She made sure to lock it. Then she pulled Beca in the direction of her apartment.

"Wait, WHAT," Beca exclaimed while trying to keep up with Chloe, "slow down would you, you look like the world will end if we don't reach your apartment in time."

"Sorry, but it is not my fault that you are shor-" "unless you want to die tonight, I suggest you don't finish that sentence." Beca was trying to keep her cheeks from turning red, but her blush would not go down. Chloe looked ready to pounce on to her, but she was probably imagining it.

"Aww, is my puppy angry, don't worry when we reach the house I will show you how much I love the angry you," Chloe gave a teasing smile, but her eyes said something else. Beca knew she had a trick up her sleeve.

"S-Shut up, I'm not a puppy. I'm too cool for that." Beca tried to act like a badass, but to Chloe it made her seem even more adorable. Chloe started pulling on her cheeks and Beca swatted her hands away.

"Ok then, you are my big bad wolf that will be cuddling with me on the sofa," Chloe said with a smile, while opening the door to her apartment. Once inside, Chloe then took of her jacket and put it on the coat rack near the door. "Make yourself at home while I go grab some stuff from my room."

"Okay," said Beca taking off her jacket and putting on the coat rack. As she was about to sit on the couch, a photo on the kitchen counter caught her eye. She walked over to pick up the frame. It was a picture of Chloe and her, on the day the Bella's won the Nationals. They went to a club after, to celebrate their victory, when Chloe fall into her lap after having too many shots. It showed them both looking at each other with compassion. Chloe's arms were wrapped around Beca's neck and Beca's arms were wrapped tightly around Chloe's waist. Fat Amy must have taken the photo on her phone while they weren't paying attention. Then Amy must have sent it to Chloe to frame.

"Okay so which movie do you want to watch first? The Grinch Stole Christmas? or The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Chloe asked, holding up the two DVDs.

"Let's watch the Nightmare before Christmas; it's been a while since I have seen it," Beca walked over to the couch and plopped down. Chloe put the move into the DVD player. She then walked into her room and came back with a huge red blanket.

"Get up for a sec," Chloe said. "Why?" Beca asked, but got up anyway. Although, she wasn't going down without a fight. Chloe then sat on the spot where Beca was sitting and pulled Beca on to her lap.

"W-What are you doing? I-I can sit by m-myself" Beca blushed while trying to get off of Chloe lap. Chloe's arms wrapped tightly against her waist, pulled her down, and would not let go.

"Stop moving, the movie is about to start and I want to see it," Chloe tightened her grip on Beca's waist. She pulled the blanket around them and Beca stopped moving and started pouting "You know that is not going to change anything, just enjoy it for me please" Chloe used her best puppy eyes.

"Okay, just stop that… I might do something about it," Beca was tempted to kiss Chloe on the lips, but held back.

"What about, if you kiss me then maybe I will stop," Chloe said planting a kiss on Beca's nose and giggled at how cute Beca looked.

"W-What was that for," Beca asked while getting nervous. If anyone were to see her at this moment they would think she has turned into a tomato.

"Shh, I want to see the movie and I did it because I thought you looked cute," to make a point, Chloe started planting kisses all over Beca's face, but not the lips.

"S-Stop, that tickles" Beca tried to keep her giggles in, but Chloe would not stop. "You are so cute and it's not my fault that you are kissable" Chloe leaned in to peck Beca on the nose, but Beca moved to avoid her, causing Chloe to accidentally kiss her on the lips. "I'm so sorry Beca, I didn't mean to do that" Chloe said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I kinda liked it," Beca said not believing what just happened. "Oh really then I guess I am just going to continue." Chloe said with a smirk. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca.

For the rest of the time, they continued to kiss, all the while The Nightmare Before Christmas played in the background.

~~The End~~


End file.
